1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus and more particularly to a method of driving a display panel thereof at a variable frame rate with reduced visual artifacts.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus typically includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel driver may include a timing controller, a gate driver and a data driver. The timing controller adjusts driving timings of the gate driver and the data driver. The gate driver outputs gate signals to gate lines. The data driver outputs data voltages to data lines.
A graphic processing unit (GPU) which provides input image data to the timing controller may provide the input image data in a variable frame rate. Power consumption in the display apparatus may be reduced for relatively low frame rate video. Thus, a technique of dynamically lowering the frame rate when a video changes from a high motion scene to a low motion scene may result in a power savings. The timing controller processes the input image data synchronized in the variable frame rate.
When the display panel displays video at a variable frame rate, luminance of the video images may change between frames displayed at different frame rates. This change in luminance may cause a display defect which is visually perceptible to a viewer.